1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multiple socket extension cords and more particularly to a novel extension cord carried on a wind-up reel for storage and transport purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide a length of extension cord carrying a common socket having multiple receptacles for receiving the plugs from a plurality of electrical appliances. Difficulties and problems have been encountered with such multiple socket extension cords which stem from the fact that the cords are of a thickness which maintains a memory when bent or twisted and the length of cord is difficult to wind or fold over upon itself for storage or transportation purposes. After short time usage, the wire has a tendency to kink and oftentimes, knots will occur when the user attempts to unravel the length of cord.
Some attempts have been made to obviate the coiling problem encountered with extension cords by providing a reel for storing the cord when not in use. In other instances, such as in the field of vacuum cleaners, the appliance includes a re-coil mechanism which usually incorporates a spring for automatically drawing the length of cord into a receptacle which automatically winds and stores the cord ready for future use. Although these prior devices have been operable for their intended purpose, defects have been found which stem largely from the fact that the operator or user of the device has no means for manually winding the length of cord onto a reel and most mechanisms do not include a strain relief or guide for controlling the winding operation. However, the employment of automatic retractable devices such as spring-loaded mechanisms is expensive and complicates the construction and operation of the total assemblage.
Therefore, a long standing need has arisen to provide a combination spool and reel assembly for storing a length of extension cord which includes means for manually retracting the length of cord onto the spool and which includes a plurality of electrical outlets for servicing a multiplicity of electrical appliances.